Remember Who You Are
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Noah Ceremix has never been considered normal. Never. He's very special. No one knows why... Once just gaining joy by helping his brother, Noah has to make decisions that will either destroy him or make him stronger. But in the end... was it just foul play? Xeric was always there but to have his only sibling taken from him... With a new friend and the chainsaw...will he prevail?


Remember Who You Are Chapter 1: Enter.

**A/N: New OC, big importance. Before we begin, this was just a random OC I thought up like 3 days ago? His only friend is Bright from Lava and Ice. For the current point he only has his brother….**

"Noah!" Xeric called waiting for me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

I ran to catch up to my brother. Once I did he opened the door to what we call "The Mind", the reason we called it this is because it was where we did most of our projects which involved much thought and were challenging.

That was the one place where nothing can reach us. We built this far from where we should have since we ran into quite a few shafts and caves in our tunneling. It was fun though.

Being raised with only your brother is hard. Especially when the person who is your guardian is attempting to kill you every moment of your life….

You see, I never knew my parents, but from what Xeric said I knew we would have been happier with them had they still been alive.

"Hey Noah? Ready?" Xeric asked. I nodded as he handed me my favorite of all his tools, the chainsaw.

No I'm not some crazy person who goes around slicing people's heads off. I just love my chainsaw…..

"Good. Here, help me cut and carve the wood." Xeric said.

"Alright." I murmured. I cut the chainsaw on and sliced through the wood easily. Cutting the power I put it down and grabbed one of the other saws and handed it to Xeric.

After a bit he'd sawed off all the bark and we were just working with the marrow of the tree.

"Do you want to sing?" I asked. Xeric nodded.

_Xeric: _Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

_**Xeric & Noah: **_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

**Noah:** I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

_**Xeric & Noah: **_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

_Xeric: _All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
**Noah: **Deep in my bones, straight from inside

_**Xeric & Noah: **_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

"That was fun!" I said and Xeric nodded.

"It was. It's always fun with you Noah." Xeric said.

Little did I know It'd be the last time I'd hear it.

_~Noah Ceremix_

**A/N: Wheee….. This was fun ^^ Next chapter will be more exciting. And set in current time. This is Noah's Journal entry from the day after the experience he is writing about. There'll be journal entries every so often with little clues to a larger puzzle that's up to the readers to solve! One part of the song that was featured this time is part of the next entry in his journal. It's one word. It may be obvious or it may be not so obvious ;D**

**And I know his name sucks…. I'm bad with names okay? Well… last names anyway. I happen to like Bright's though. Bright Stellar just sounds pretty cool don't ya think?**

**The song is Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I don't own it. I just used it for the fun of the story :3**

**So Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
